5) Comeback to Me
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 5: Benang merah terjalin di antara dua manusia yang saling terikat untuk menjadi satu kesatuan utuh. Yoongi telah terjerat dalam benang ini. Sejauh apapun ia mengulur dan pergi, Jimin akan menariknya kembali, karena Yoongi tidak punya pilihan selain Jimin, sang pemilik hati. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 5**

 **Comeback to Me**

.

.

.

Semburat lembut khas senja menghampar luas, menarik spektrum kebiruan yang menjadi latar bagi arak-arakan awan untuk berganti tugas di belahan bumi lain. Langit seakan ditumpahi cat kemerahan, dibalur sedikit ungu dan warna-warna pastel.

Dedaunan merah kuning yang telah habis masa menjadi pijakan bagi kaki seorang pria. Pria dengan kerut yang berbaris rapi di kening pucatnya. Kelam yang bertahta mutlak dalam maniknya menilik tanpa letih sesosok manusia di ujung jalan yang dijerat bisu. Tanpa kawan, lalu dihujam hening yang menarik bulu kuduk dari permukaan kulit.

Meniti langkah diiringi napas menderu adalah dua hal yang dilakukan sang pria. Sapuan angin yang hendak menculik resistensi tubuh terhadap dingin tak menjadi perhatiannya. Tiap jengkal langkah membawanya lebih dekat pada sosok di sana, yang sedang duduk di halte namun sudah pasti tidak menunggu bus.

Pria itu menantinya. Iniadalah alasan mengapa ia lancang mendekat, lalu kini berdiri tepat di hadapan paras yang tengah menunduk. Tak cukup kokoh hatinya untuk sekadar mencuri atensi, sehingga ia ikut memaku diri. Laksana pahatan seorang malaikat dirundung sembilu.

Akhirnya hening itu pecah. Rusak begitu saja ketika lelaki lainnya tersadar, lantas menengadah. Melepas selayang pandang dari sepasang iris kecokelatan yang menyiratkan beribu pesan.

Pria yang berdiri seakan dikunci lisannya. Tak kuasa memberi setidaknya sapa hangat untuk menciptakan sebuah konversasi.

Namun, suara semanis gulali kapas dan semerdugemericik air di kolamyang tenang menjadi saksi pertemuan kembali antara dua manusia yang terpisahkan oleh benci dan kemunafikan.

"Yoongi _hyung_.."

Itu Jiminnya. Jiminnya Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **Comeback To Me**

 **.**

Dari sela tirai kedai serba sederhana, melata kabut yang membawa serta hawa dingin. Berjelanak dari celah bawah, merangkak memenuhi seisi kedai dengan putih yang tampak menyamar malu dalam penglihatan.

Baik Yoongi dan Jimin takada satupun yang mau mengalahkan ego mereka. Keduanya hanya terkunci dalam keterdiaman. Saling bertingkah seakan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, padahal momen inilah yang telah mereka tunggu jutaan detik lamanya. Lebih menaruh fokus pada semangkuksup rumput laut yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Jimin yang kikuk hendak meraih apel merah yang terhidang di atas salah satu piring keramik beberapa senti di hadapannya. Tapi tangan pucat dengan nadi yang menonjol di permukaan kulit terlanjur menimpa miliknya.

Jimin tersentak. Ini adalah kali pertama ia membuat kontak langsung dengan Yoongi setelah satu tahun mereka tak salingbersitatap. Yang Jimin tahu, hangatgenggamannya masih saja sama.

Yoongi bahkan sedikit terkejut, sehingga menarik tangannya dalam selang milisekon. Yoongi terlihat bodoh ketika bibirnya membuka lalu mengatup, kebingungan akan melontarkan kalimat macam apa pada lelaki di sampingnya.

Jimin menyematkan senyum canggung. "Kalau begitu buah pir saja—"

Tapi Yoongi bahkan lebih cepat darinya, dan berakhir dengan jemari pendek Jimin yang menyentuh epidermis kulit tangan lain dalam posisi menggenggam.

"Uhuk—"

Yoongi terbatuk dan Jimin meringis. Mereka terlihat konyol menurut Jimin, oleh karena itu ia memilih meraih segelas air putih dan meneguknya rakus tanpa kira-kira.

Kesunyian tampaknya masih memeluk mereka. Jimin tak berani menatap selain ke arah makanannya sejak insiden kecil tadi. Yoongipun sadar, jika ia tak berinisiatif maka waktu akan terbuang percuma dan rencana yang telah ia susun tak mungkin terwujud. Oleh karena itu, Yoongi sudah bersiap membuka percakapan. Akan tetapi, Yoongi telah kecolongan saat Jimin terlebih dahulu mengerling ke arahnya.

"Eum, bagaimana hidupmu setelah memenangkan hak asuh atas Jihoon di pengadilan?"

Rasa sesak dengan cepat merayap dalam relung hati. Yoongi yakin priayang kini memalingkan wajahnya pasti akan menyinggung masalah perceraian mereka. Perpisahan setahun lalu yang meninggalkan banyak parut luka menyakitkan. Membekas permanen, tak mampu disembuhkan dengan singkat. Ibarat noda yang bahkan alkohol taksanggup menghapusnya. Memberi kenangan pahit bagi putra mereka satu-satunya, Min Jihoon.

Yoongi memandang langit-langit kedai di mana mereka bernaung. Mengilas balik hari-hari dalam kesemuan dan kejemuan tanpa seorang Park Jimin. Terasa hambar dan begitu sepi.

"Cukup baik. Seperti yang pernah kuceritakan, Jihoon masuk taman kanak-kanak tahun ini. Kurasa ia benar-benar duplikat diriku. Temannya tidak begitu banyak, namun ia punya beberapa yang sangat akrab. Ia irit bicara, tapi penurut dan tidak nakal."

Jimin menanggapi dengan gumaman. Ia mengerti Yoongi akan banyak bicara jika sudah menyangkut tentang Jihoon. Pangeran kecil itu sungguh merupakan sumber kebahagiaan baginya dan juga Yoongi.

"Ia juga suka menyanyi dan menari, dua hal yang pasti diturunkan darimu."tambah Yoongi sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

Jimin terhenyak. Jujur saja, ia mulai khawatir jika dirinya akan tenggelam dalam benci. Jihoon adalah cinta dan hidupnya, namun lelaki inilah yang telah mengambil Jihoon darinya. Memisahkan mereka dengan kejam, lalu kini dengan ringannya meminta agar dapat menemuinya kembali sebagai seorang sahabat.

Namun Jimin membalas dengan kekehan. Mencoba mengubur sakit yang hendak terkuak kepermukaan. "Tentu saja begitu. Aku yang melahirkannya, setidaknya ia harus memiliki kesamaan denganku."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk rupa Jihoon nyaris seperti dirinya, namun perilaku dan hal-hal kesukaan Jihoon sedikit banyak meniru Jimin.

"Tapi, _hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh, sehingga dua pasang kelereng mata bersirobok, tanpa sadar menciptakan sebuah ikatan transparan di antara hati mereka.

"Kau hanya menceritakan tentang Jihoon. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

 _Diriku sendiri?_

Yoongi kehilangan akal. Ia tak tahu mantra apa yang terkandung dalam pertanyaan Jimin, namun sekarang pikirannya kalut.

 _Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padaku hingga membawaku ke sini._

Semua hal yang terjadi padanya setelah perpisahan mereka hanyalah kekacauan.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti mengapa aku baru menyadari ini sekarang," tutur Yoongi setelah lama terdiam.

Bisa dibilang Yoongi tidak memiliki rasa takut terhadap apapun, namun saat ini tubuhnya seakan baru dihantam meteor. Sungguh. Ia mencoba ingkar pada jantung yang bertalu-talu. Rasa khawatir mencekik lalu menutup jalur pernapasannya. Seperti hendak mengakui dosa pada Tuhan. Memang benar. Ia telah berdosa kepada sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menyiksa diriku sendiri selama ini," lanjut Yoongi.

Sejujurnya, Jimin lebih tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti maksud Yoongi menemuinya, mengajaknya makan malam bersama, terlebih mengucapkan kalimat demikian. Sejauh ia mengenal Yoongi, pria itu adalah pribadi yang suka berterus terang, langsung bicara ke inti masalah dan benci berbasa-basi.

"Aku rasa perpisahan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Jimin nyaris tersedak. Ia yakin mendengar dengan jelas frasa yang terucap dari bibir Yoongi, namun pikirannya belum siap untuk menerima itu.

Seakan tak membiarkan Jimin menyanggah, Yoongi kembali menyambung. "Aku tahu kau mungkin kehilangan kepercayaanmu terhadapku. Aku juga tahu kau mungkin sudah lelah denganku yang pasif dan apatis. Kau mungkin sudah lelah mencoba bersabar menghadapiku,"

Jimin mampu menahan berlama-lama menatap Yoongi. Bukan berarti tak terkejut, semata-mata ia berusaha memendam buncah emosi yang menuntut untuk diluapkan.

"Aku telah gagal menunaikan janji. Aku tidak berhasil mempertahankan apa yang telah kita bangun bersama dulu. Aku tidak pernah bisa memahamimu," Yoongi membendung genangan air yang nyaris tumpah dari pelupuk. "Aku tidak cukup berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kita,"

Pandangan Jimin mulai diburamkan oleh air mata. Ia jauh lebih payah dalam hal menahan tangis dibanding pria di sebelahnya. " _Hyung_ , kita sudah membuat kesepakatan di pengadilan, ingat?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. "Kesepakatan yang sudah aku sesali, Jimin- _ah_. Momen di mana Jihoon yang memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya menghantui tiap jengkal pikiranku, merangsek tanpa peduli perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti merenung apa aku telah membuat keputusan yang tepat atau aku hanya melukai cintaku sendiri?"

Jimin menggeleng ketika Yoongi berniat menggenggam jemarinya. Penolakan yang membuat perasaan pria yang lebih tua hancur tak bersisa.

"Kau tidak memikirkan perkataanmu, _hyung_. Kau hanya rindu padaku, atau mungkin kau mengalami kesulitan dalam merawat Jihoon." Jimin coba menjelaskan. Ia tak ingin Yoongi salah memahami situasi yang terjadi dan berakhir dengan ia yang berharap terlalu jauh.

"Tidak, Jimin, tidak."

Jimin seperti tidak mengenal Yoongi. Lelaki di hadapannya tampak begitu berantakan, rapuh layaknya barang pecah belah. Yoongi terlihat kacau, bahkan air mata turun bersusul-susulan. Ia belum pernah menyaksikan Yoongi yang terjun ke titik terendah dalam hidupnya.

"Jimin, aku mengatakan ini karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Begitu pula dengan Jihoon." Kali ini Yoongi bahkan terdengar memaksa. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi seakan hilang ingatan.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau hanya menyesal, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak tempo hari. Kumohon tetaplah kuat untuk Jihoon—"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Park Jimin!" sentak Yoongi, tanpa peringatan meraup labium kemerahan milik lelaki yang telah ia hancurkan hidupnya.

Jimin menangis. Gurat kecewa terbingkai apik dalam wajah sendunya. Ia dapat merasakan beribu sesal dan maaf yang tak terhitung dari Yoongi. Jimin terisak pilu. Yoongi kemudian merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Hangat yang ia damba begitu lama. Menghabiskan limit Jimin dalam menahan emosi.

"Aku takut, _hyung_. Aku takut kembali padamu. Kau yang melepasku tanpa beban, dan aku takut untuk kembali." racau yang lebih muda dalam isaknya. Mengungkapkan segala kesedihan yang selalu terkunci rapat. "Aku takut saat kau berubah begini, suatu saat kau akan mengusirku lagi."

Yoongi mendekap semakin erat. Menarik dengan lembut agar Jimin tidak segan bersandar di bahunya. Ia sadar sejauh apa ia telah menyakiti pria ini, dan ia membisikkan maaf tanpa henti.

"Aku menyesal membiarkanmu pergi, sayang. Kau harus tahu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku telah cukup gila setelah perceraian kita, dan aku tahu. Kau adalah rumah bagiku dan Jihoon. Selamanya pasti seperti itu."

Jimin menangis semakin keras. Sedari awal ia percaya. Ia memegang teguh keyakinan dan harapannya, bahwa suatu saat Yoongi akan kembali padanya. Kembali dalam jangkauannya. Ia bahkan tak yakin ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain berada di tengah orang-orang yang ia cintai. Yoongi dan Jihoon.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, _hyung_." Jimin melirih, menyuarakan keinginan hati yang telah tumbuh menguasai pikiran. Memberi tahu Yoongi secara tersirat bahwa ia bersedia mengulang segalanya dari nol.

"Aku juga, sayang. Biarkan aku mencoba semua kesempatan yang tersisa. Izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku." balas Yoongi tanpa keraguan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma stroberi dari helai rambut lelaki Park ini.

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Sebesar apapun luka yang tercipta akibat kegagalan pernikahan mereka, akan sembuh juga ketika Yoongi datang. Jimin tahu ia terkesan gampang dipermainkan, namun percayalah, setiap orang memahami diri mereka sendiri dengan sangat baik. Perpisahannya dengan Yoongi tak membuat cintanya menguap begitu saja. Ia tak pernah menyerah dalam berharap. Membesarkan Jihoon bersama Yoongi adalah takdirnya.

"Aku bodoh karena tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku bahkan sempat merasa Jihoon akan baik-baik saja denganku. Tapi realita menamparku. Memaksaku untuk terus memikirkanmu. Menyesal di setiap malam, mengutuk diriku tanpa lelah. Menyadari bahwa hidupku tidak akan lengkap tanpamu."

Sepasang tangan kokoh Yoongi menangkup hati-hati kedua belah pipi si lelaki manis. "Kau pasti tahu aku tidak bicara banyak, tapi kau juga tahu aku serius dan bersungguh-sungguh."

Ketika Jimin bahagia, maka rona merah akan datang tanpa permisi menjalari wajahnya. Siapapun yang melihat tidak akan menyangka bahwa pria ini telah memiliki seorang putra, dan ini yang Jimin lakukan sekarang. Tersenyum begitu indah pada Yoongi, membuatnya ingin menyimpan senyum itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku mengerti, _hyung_. Terima kasih karena mau kembali padaku."

Yoongi menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir gendut Jimin. "Tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih. Jika kau sudah merasa siap, kau bisa menemui Jihoon kapanpun kau mau."

Jimin mengangguk semangat lalu menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah. Tak merasa dirugikan saat Yoongi kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Jimin akan menunggu detik-detik penantiannya terbayarkan dengan perhatian dan cinta dari orang-orang terkasihnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selesai.**_


End file.
